The Night Before Christmas
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Hermione left some wrapping until the last minute and sneaks down to put her gifts under the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. Sirius catches her trying to sneak a peak at a present. Shenanigans occur. Christmas One-shot. Mature.


Hello Everyone, I started working on this one a couple days ago as a Christmas one-shot. I wrapped it up quickly (pun intended) for Christmas so excuse the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Enjoy the holidays :)... PS sorry about the random page breaks, I went all over with the POV and tried to separate them.

Warning: Mature Content

I get no profit. Nothing's mine. Unfortunately I didn't recieve any Harry Potter characters for Christmas ;P

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and all through Grimauld Place there were very few people out and about. More specifically one person was scurrying around.

Hermione had gotten back out of her bed around one, after the house had seemed to quiet down, as most of its inhabitants were now tucked in their beds where visions of sugar quills danced in their heads. She had on a silk nightgown as she descended the stairs, careful to avoid the umbrella stand and the creakier stairs. She hit the landing and turned towards the Black Library where Sirius and Harry had decided to place the Christmas tree.

She had a few more presents, freshly wrapped, to add to the enormous amount of gifts already beneath and within the branches of the large fir tree. As she slipped the last present under the tree she happened to notice a small, neatly wrapped box in the lower branches of the tree with her name on it.

_It couldn't hurt to have just one peak_, she thought, reaching for it slowly, careful not to jostle any of the other gifts around hers. She pulled out the petit box and turned around only to come face to face with Sirius Black.

* * *

At around one fifteen Sirius awoke from his deep slumber to the sensation of his wards around the Christmas tree being breached. He had placed some wards to ensure he knew if anyone had snuck down to either check out presents or lay pranks, especially since the Weasley twins _were_ staying there tonight. He sprang from his bed to see what was the matter. He then slipped on some slippers and rushed quietly out of his room and down the stairs. He was so excited to catch the twins in the act of laying a prank that he forgot he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

As he rounded the corner to the library, wand at the ready to petrify those pranksters he stopped short. Instead of two young men with matching maniacal grins he saw a perfectly shaped derrière in the air, barely covered by a barely there silk night dress. There was only one person that could belong to a bum that scrumptious, one woman who had sparked his interest, who happened to be his godson's best friend; Hermione Granger.

Sirius stood there for a moment watching her place presents and debating whether or not to reveal himself or sneak away, when she let out a slight hmm sound. It had him wondering what she saw. As she shifted forward to grab whatever it was she'd seen, her nightgown rose even higher and revealed a lace clad bum. It wiggled slightly as she retrieved what she'd been reaching for.

Sirius found himself moving towards her, and farther away from the doorway, against his better judgement. He also found his cock coming to life within what he now realized were just a pair of boxers. He went to turn around sensing the predicament that he might get himself into if she were to turn and see him…. And his lively response to her, when the object of his wonderings stood and turned around.

* * *

Hermione gasped and nearly dropped the small package she had just grabbed from beneath the tree. "Sirius!" She squeaked. Then, adjusting her voice, she whispered, "You startled me! I thought everyone was asleep!"

"I was," he replied in a slightly husky voice as he saw her eyes drop to his chest, blatantly exposed to her, "But I had wards around the tree to warn me if Fred or George decided to play a little midnight prank, they went off when you came down and I came to check it out."

"Oh," She said a little breathily as she noticed him catching her admiring his chest. She felt herself flush as warmth crept into her lace panties. She wondered how long he'd been watching when she said "Sorry to disappoint Sirius but it was just me putting a few last minute gifts under the tree." She said this as she went to move the hand containing the small package behind her back.

Sirius' eyes flicked down to her fleeing hand and without thinking moved a step forward to grasp her wrist. She gasped again. He was much closer to her now and her breathing picked up slightly. His nearness and warmth on her wrist was not helping the situation in her knickers much.

* * *

Sirius was berating himself. Why oh why had he moved closer to her. It was not helping the situation in his trousers and he just prayed she kept her eyes on his face!

Huskily he asked, "And what have we got here Miss Granger?" as he lifted an eyebrow and slowly raised her hand in between their bodies. "What might you be doing with a present that seems to be addressed to you when you said you were merely placing gifts for your friends?" He teased as she swallowed, blushing.

"Oh, nothing" she said quickly, "It fell when I was putting my gifts under the tree and I was just going to put it back." She lied.

"If you were just going to put it back then why'd you turn around hmm?"

"Well, ummm," She gulped and he glanced down to her lips as she licked them nervously then pulled the bottom lip in to bite lightly on it.

He nearly came in his boxers as he saw her do this and didn't manage to bite back the groan before it came out.

* * *

"Sirius?" she said in such an innocent voice that he closed his eyes to fight for concentration since all his blood seemed to be concentrating in a location that wasn't his brain. She said his name again and leaned closer, looking up into his eyes as he opened them. There was a pause as each of them stared at the other and then Hermione's tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dried lips and Sirius lost control.

He nearly lunged forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione groaned as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened to let him in as her arms wound their way around the back of his head. She tugged lightly on his hair as his tongue languidly stroked the inside of her mouth.

Sirius pulled back suddenly. "Hermione" He practically whined, "We can't-". His objections were cut short as she leaned in to kiss him once more and he lost all control.

Grasping the back of her legs he pulled them up to wrap around his waist, both of them moaning at the sudden contact and friction, before slowly walking towards the closest couch. She lowered herself from his hold and all but pushed him onto the couch before grasping the bottom of her nightie and pulling it up over her head. Sirius sat there, gobsmacked, as he took in her beauty.

Hermione, standing there only in panties, gave him a searing look before hooking her thumbs in the side of her knickers and slowly peeling them downwards before kicking them off to the side. She then leaned down and whispered huskily into his ear, "Why don't I help you take those off?" Hermione then proceeded to lower herself onto her knees in front of the couch, her fingers catching on the sides of his boxers and tugging slightly before he lifted to help her get them off.

Sirius' length sprung up to attention as the boxers released him, weeping tip begging for attention as Hermione lowered her face towards it. She slowly circled the tip with her tongue, lapping at the pre-cum before engulfing him in her hot mouth.

Sirius let out a groan as she began working him in her mouth while fingering his balls lightly. He wouldn't be able to stand much more and gently tugged on her hair to tell her to stop. She released his length with a pop and glanced up coyly.

He pulled her up and gave her a firm kiss while fondling her breasts. She settled astride his lap and moaned as he began tweaking her nipples. Hermione grasped his shoulders and readjusted herself over his cock. He helped guide it in as she lowered herself onto him.

"Fuck" they both groaned. He fit her perfectly and he was clenching his teeth trying to concentrate so he wouldn't blow it all now when they'd barely started. Fully seated, she waited a moment to adjust to his length before rising part way and then falling back down.

They started a rhythm, Sirius guiding her with his hands on her ass. After a few minutes of their frantic pounding they were both ready. Sirius began rubbing her clit when he felt himself cumming and she following shortly after.

Sitting there for a minute regaining their breath, they shared another kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Hermione said, kissing him again and working her way down his neck.

"Merry Christmas" He groaned, flipping them over ready to have his jolly way with her again.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone ;)


End file.
